


Closest Thing To Heaven

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Dream Sex, F/M, Het, Implied Relationships, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest Thing To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Closest Thing To Heaven  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,101  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Rupert Giles (Giles/Buffy implied, Giles/Willow implied, Giles/Cordelia implied)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. If he was Giles sure wouldn't be doing this alone  
>  **A/N:** written for [Self Love Challenge](http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?t=3709) @ W&B

Giles came awake slowly, his body still throbbed from the dream. It had been a very long time since he'd had a wet dream. But, it had seemed so real. Hell, it had felt so real. He could still feel her body wrapped around his, her muscles holding him tight. As she milked him for every last drop of come.

He groaned loudly as he rubbed his forehead with one hand. This is what he got for watching her work out when he knew better. Her body was like a well oiled machine. He should know, he was the one who had helped her get it that way. A wicked smile crossed his face at the thought. He would love to be the one who oiled that body. Just as quickly, the smile faded. He didn't have the right to think like that. She was his charge, his slayer and he should know better. But she had felt so good in his arms, her body flushed against his. His arm was a steel band across her stomach as his tongue worked slowly, methodically to bring her off. He could still taste her, still feel her body tremble underneath him as she screamed his name as the most intense orgasm of her life overtook her. Her muscles were still clenching as he'd thrust inside of her slick body. With just a few thrusts, her nails had dug into his back as she rode another orgasm. It had taken only moment before he threw back his head and joined her.

It had been bad enough he'd had an erotic dream about Buffy, but Willow and Cordelia had both made appearances in the dream as well. He wanted to be ashamed of himself, he really did. But it was the hottest dream he'd had in a very long time.

Buffy had faded and apparently in his sleep, he had remembered the time Willow had dressed up for Halloween as a ghost. Which could in no way be considered fodder for an erotic dream. But underneath her costume was another look entirely. One that had made his blood pressure shoot up along with his cock. With one look, he had been painfully aroused to the point where he had wanted to push her against the wall and slam into her. It had been all he could do not to say anything untoward. As it was, he had jacked off the minute she had left and it still hadn't helped. For weeks afterward he'd had a hard time looking at Willow without seeing her in that costume. But in his dream there had been a different ending all together. The second Ethan's spell was over Willow had came to him still dressed in the same 'please take me' costume. And he had never been the kind of man who could resist a woman who said please. He had sat her on the counter, pushed her short skirt up to her waist and slammed into her already wet pussy. It had taken only moments for their cries of completion to echo through the room.

 

But the dream hadn't ended there. As Willow faded away, Cordelia had walked into the library when he was alone in the stacks. She had purposely sought him out just to show off the new outfit her daddy had bought her. He knew it would have never happened in a million years. But hell, it was a dream he had just went with it. As he watched her twirl around showing off her new dress he couldn't help but think _Now there was a body that just screamed 'come fuck me'._ And he had been more than happy to oblige her. He showed her things her daddy never dreamed she would do when he purchased the outfit. He had taken wicked pleasure in removing the coronary inducing dress from her body. With each article of clothing he let fall to the floor his dick had gotten harder. By the time he had removed her scant panties with his teeth she had been dripping wet and ready for him. They had tried every position known to man, and he was sure they had made up quite a few themselves. After the last bout he had thought the fun was over but he was surprised when Cordelia had fallen to her knees in front of him. It had been all he could do not to pass out the minute she had engulfed his cock in the warm cavern of her mouth. He had never had a blow job feel as good as it did in that moment. If Miss Cordelia Chase was half as good in the flesh at giving head as she was in his dream then the men in her life were very, very lucky indeed.

At the memory of his dream, Giles couldn't stop himself. The thought of the three women was all too much for him to resist. He quickly pushed the wet, sticky sheet away from him and let his hand wander down the length of his body. His fingers paused long enough to tease at a swollen nipple before sliding lower. A harsh sigh escaped him as he finally wrapped his hand around his hard cock. His breath caught in his throat as he stroked up towards the velvety tip. His other hand slid lower to gently caress his balls as they pulled closer to his body. His body began to tremble in earnest as fire rushed through his veins. He was so close. He could feel it. What he wouldn't give to have Buffy, Willow or Cordelia with him right now. What was he thinking? What wouldn't he give to have all three of them with him at the same time. To have them take turns licking the head of his cock. To have their hands stroking his dick, cupping his balls, their hot mouths kissing the length of his cock as he came. That was it. Giles bit his lip as he moved his hand faster and faster, tighter and tighter until finally his lower body came off the bed as jets of semen shot up in the air to fall onto his stomach, his hand and the bed.

Giles lay completely sated. His mind still whirling with cloudy recollections of his dream. Even though he knew it was wrong, he still filed away the dream in his mind to use again later. And he knew he would use it again. How could he not? It was the closest he was ever going to get to heaven.


End file.
